<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The return to hogwarts by Missmercurymoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522160">The return to hogwarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmercurymoon/pseuds/Missmercurymoon'>Missmercurymoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, harry pott - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmercurymoon/pseuds/Missmercurymoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written when I had horrendous grammar as it is one off my first fics. It is also published on wattpad, quotev and tumblr under the name missmercurymoon or ravenclawgurl137.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The return to hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written when I had horrendous grammar as it is one off my first fics. It is also published on wattpad, quotev and tumblr under the name missmercurymoon or ravenclawgurl137.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Hermione looked around the great hall her eyes glazed over. All she could think about where the years spent here with Harry and Ron. They had both decided against coming back to Hogwarts to finish their schooling and instead started auror training. Ginny sat beside Hermione and squeezed her hand "everything will be okay" she smiled "we are going to have a good year, I can feel it".  Hermione smiled back at Ginny through her tears she had knew she needed to be strong. Hermione had decided she wanted to come back to  Hogwarts and finish her education shortly after the battle but now she was here all she felt was empty and weak. I can't turn my back now she thought to herself. </p>
<p>She wandered up the stairs alone after potions with the Slytherins (it was as awful as it had always been) dragging her feet she made up her mind to  go to the library and read for the rest of the evening. the soft scent of parchment had always calmed Hermione the library was warm and cosy she looked down at her book savouring the story, she enjoyed classic novels and this one was particularly good. Other students chattered and studied around her, she was finally restful and still. Feeling much better when she finally finished her book, she pulled herself up from the  chair and softly made her way from the library.  The halls where quiet and dark, most students where back in their common rooms. She then realised how late it was, she would miss curfew if she didn't hurry. </p>
<p>Draco rounded the corner and ran along the corridor, it was getting late he thought to himself. Draco had been in the owlery sending a letter home to his mother, she hadn't been doing do well since had been Lucius arrested after the battle of Hogwarts. Narcissa was lonely and had Draco writing to her at least twice a week, his mind drifted back to the battle and the recurring flashbacks of the destruction. </p>
<p>Hermione slammed straight into Draco as he rounded the corner both running full tilt trying to return before curfew. "ow" yelped Hermione as she fell to the cold stone floor, she looked around her wondering what had happened. Draco groaned he was laying on the floor desperately trying to get up he then turned. "oh, um hi Hermione" he said, suddenly a hot flush was creeping up his neck. "sorry" muttered Hermione with distaste looking up at Draco's steely blue eyes. He blushed now from embarrassment at his behaviour when he was younger, he could tell from Hermione's tone she hadn't forgotten. "sorry, I wasn't watching what I was doing" He gave her a soft smile as he spoke. "okay Malfoy" muttered Hermione as she stood and brushed herself off. "I actually am sorry" Hermione had a feeling he was apologising for teasing her. "Bye Granger"he smirked as he disappeared, he walked away smug as normal eventually getting his breath back as he walked away. Hermione let out a groan of annoyance. She knew she was well out well past curfew now.  </p>
<p>"young lady, where have you been" Ginny was sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room eyeing Hermione with mock suspicion. A small giggle escaped Hermione "I was in the library Gin, scandalous I know". "You know you should try and find another guy, even though you miss Ron" Ginny gave Hermione a knowing look."I really miss him Gin, but more as a friend than a lover. I would be happier if he was with someone other than her" she spat, Hermione and Lavender had never got along well and even though Hermione knew her and Ron were not meant to be but it stung that he had left her for Lavender. "Well you know my opinion of Lavender, Hermione" Ginny exclaimed "he had the indecency to ask her to dinner one night at the burrow, mum likes you better". "We should go to bed" Hermione exclaimed feeling a little hurt.  </p>
<p>She lay on her back staring at the roof, the other girls had been asleep for a little while. Hermione hated herself at that second, Ron had left her and for that bitch Lavender . Eventually her mind turned to the battle the people screaming out for help, curses flying past past her and people sobbing over their loved ones. She and Ron had kissed in the middle of that battle, a small sob escaped her lips. She thought of other things like how Draco had acted a little strange and apologetic earlier that night, maybe he had changed . Sleep clouded her mind as she let the day slip away from her. Hermione hadn't been sleeping properly, she knew she needed to cry and let her emotion out but she was stuck. </p>
<p>Draco sat by the fire alone for the next few hours staring into the flames. The clock hands ticked to one in the morning. Hermione danced through his mind, he had always fancied her but his father and blood prejudice had gotten in the way. He had always trembled a little when she walked by ever since first year and he had masked that by calling her names. It was no excuse to be mean and on top of that he knew she would never love him back because of his past actions. Besides she and the weasel had always been a thing. Soft tears slid down Draco's face he could be with her now his father was in azkaban but she would never want him, not after what he had done but Draco decided to make a pact with himself, if  he still felt this way at the towards end of the year before they left Hogwarts he would say something. </p>
<p>It was May the school year would be over in around one month.</p>
<p>Draco had been physicking himself up all week. He needed to tell Hermione how he felt, he had sadly told his friends of the plan and they wouldn't let him back out. Hermione wandered out of the potions room and walked towards Gryffindor tower. He followed her bushy brown hair through the crowds, she ducked into the empty hallway nearby. "why are you following me Malfoy" she questioned. "I have something to say" fire burned in his stomach, he felt as if she could crush him with a glance. "spit it out Malfoy" Hermione exclaimed "I don't have time for this". "well I was only mean to you cause I kinda liked you and I know it isn't an excuse but I wanted to tell you and"he broke of suddenly forgetting what he was going to say and took a small step towards Hermione. She smiled up at him, his pale blue eyes where full of fear and hope. She softly lent up and kissed him her soft lips pressed against his. She breathed in his scent it was soft, woody and aristocratic, her senses fluttered she wobbled so he stepped towards her and pressed her against the wall, she ran her hand through his shining white hair. Draco's felt as if he was floating, she obviously returned his feelings didn't she? Eventually they broke apart. Hermione's face was flushed her deep brown eyes where full of adoration. She had realised she had had a crush on Draco Malfoy half way through the year, it had helped her feel she was finally over Ron. Hermione lent over Draco again and whispered in his ear "I love you too". His cheeks felt hot all over again as he softly kissed her neck softly barely brushing her skin. They broke apart as the bell rang. "meet me in the library after class" she called over her shoulder as she dashed towards charms. </p>
<p>Kissing Draco was different to kissing Ron. It felt more real, it made Hermione's stomach swirl and churn in magical way. Ginny smirked as she returned to the common room late with her eyes full of stars. "after the curfew again, who have you been with this time". Wasn't Ginny in for a surprise thought Hermione "well I was in the library and as for who I was with-". "what" exclaimed Ginny "tell me please don't joke with me" "I was with Draco" muttered Hermione "what???????? Hermione Jean Granger what in the world did you mean by that" "If you must know I was snogging Malfoy in the library" said Hermione quietly instantly looking anywhere else but Ginny. "eeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkk well I guess I'm glad you got over my brother and Malfoy is kinda hot"she said all in one breath seeing the look on Hermione's   face she hurriedly proclaimed her loyalty to Harry. "Merlin, Ginny please calm down" she cried. "so was this visit to the library more interesting than the average study session" smirked Ginny. "who was better Krum, Ron or Malfoy". "lets go to bed" said Hermione awkwardly ending the conversation. </p>
<p>Draco couldn't sleep but unlike before it wasn't from fear or sadness but pure joy. Hermione Granger loved him back! They had sat in the library for ages discussing the future and of course doing their homework. They had planned to keep their relationship quiet, only telling their parents (Narcissa only not Lucius) and a few close friends. Because of the war and Voldemort's defeat they could be together, Draco supposed potter and the weasel  may have had their uses. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>